The Protector
by ChoCedric
Summary: Why don't they understand? Percy thinks desperately as he storms out of the Burrow after the well-known argument with his family. Why don't they see that I'm only acting this way to protect them, to save them from getting themselves killed?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Please give me feedback, I'm dying to know what you think!

The Protector

By: ChoCedric

As Percy Weasley stumbles out of the Burrow, rage continues to scorch him like burning hot coals. How could his family say the things they said? Don't they care about him at all? Don't they understand that he wants to be important, that the news of him getting a promotion made him feel proud? Don't they get that the only reason he's acting this way is because he's doing it for their own good?

As he stands outside the house, he is swarmed with an influx of memories. He remembers that even as a little boy, he was not like the rest of his family; he was never interested in that Quidditch game they're all so fascinated with, and he never pulled ridiculous, ludicrous pranks like the twins did. But even then, he knew his family didn't understand him, especially his parents.

When he found out that his little brother Ron had become the best friend of Harry Potter, he began to grow nervous. He was glad Ron had found friendship, but trouble seemed to follow Potter wherever he went, and he'd do anything to keep his family safe. He tried to talk to Ron about it, to tell him to be careful, but Ron just shrugged him off, letting out an angry retort. Looking back, that still hurts Percy more than ever. He just didn't want Ron getting himself killed.

When the whole fiasco with the Sorcerer's Stone happened, terror gripped him like never before. Trust Harry Potter to involve Ron in a wild goose chase like that! He had the right mind to confront Harry about it, but the rest of his family seem so ecstatic that Percy was downright confused. How could they praise Harry as a hero when he led Ron right into danger? And why had Ron changed so much since he'd met him?

And it only got worse. Seeing his little sister, his little Ginny, so broken and vulnerable after being taken and rescued from the Chamber almost broke him. He reflected bitterly that these unusual things only started happening at Hogwarts since Potter had arrived. And Dumbledore just sat there, his eyes twinkling, not seeming to mind that the entire student body was being put in danger. Couldn't Potter be educated somewhere else?

And the following year, whenever he got near the Dementors, he heard the voices of his family, of the twins ridiculing him, of his parents telling him "Oh, just lighten up, Percy." And once again, it was Potter's fault that the students had to face their worst memories every single time they went out on the grounds. Bah!

And now, Percy's had just about enough. His family's psychophantic cheering of Potter has made him sever ties with them completely. When the boy arrived at Hogwarts, shaking, with Cedric Diggory's lifeless body in his arms, he couldn't say he was surprised. With Potter in the vicinity there was no doubt in Percy's mind that a student would, sooner or later, end up dead.

And now Potter's claiming You-Know-Who's back, a wizard who's been dead for thirteen years. The family thinks Percy doesn't believe it's true, but it's not even that. A part of him wonders whether You-Know-Who having returned is indeed the case, but the reason why he severed ties with them is that they don't seem to see that associating with Potter is dangerous, and being chummy with Dumbledore puts their lives at risk. All he's ever wanted is to keep his family together, but this was the last straw.

He remembers the words of anger which were flung at him by his own father. The man's so enraptured by Potter that he thinks his own flesh and blood would spy on his family for the Ministry. With a jolt he remembers the words he threw back at him, words he'd been hiding for so long, extremely hurtful words. He thinks of all the times Arthur could have gotten a promotion, but he was too busy tinkering in his shed playing with stupid Muggle stuff. Didn't he care that his family was poor, that he had seven children and a wife to feed and clothe? Obviously not, he thinks bitterly as he walks farther and farther away from the lights of the Burrow.

But as he continues his trek, fear grips him. He still loves his family deeply, and doesn't want to see anything happen to them. But he knows that if they continue to associate with Potter and Dumbledore, one of his parents or siblings may end up dead. Next time it won't be Cedric, a person he barely knew. Next time it'll be one of his blood, and Percy dreads that day more than any other.

And so the days pass, and Percy throws himself into a monotonous routine of looking for a flat. But the entire time, he wonders what his family is doing, whether they are safe. How he wishes he could go to them and apologize, but he vows to himself that he won't do any such thing until they see sense. But he's afraid that day will come too late, that one of their number will already have perished by that time. He says a silent prayer every single night for them to be okay, for them to watch their step. The rumors keep continuing about You-Know-Who, and he tries to deny that anything is wrong, but every minute his heart sinks lower and lower into his stomach. Why don't they understand? he thinks desperately. Why don't they understand that I love them more than life itself, that I'll do anything for them even if it means hating Harry Potter.

And he vows to himself that through the times to come, he'll keep an eye on them, and make sure that nothing goes wrong. And please don't let me be too late, he thinks again on yet another night when he crawls into his cold, uncomfortable bed. Please don't let me be too late.


End file.
